In a conventional elevator safety control device, in the case of providing a plurality of safety control functions, substrates or devices of the same number as that of the safety control functions have to be prepared (refer to, for example, Patent Literature 1). In one substrate or one device, a logic unit including a processor (CPU) and a memory is formed.
In a technique according to Patent Literature 1, a monitor substrate (monitor) for monitoring the position and speed of a car and a brake control substrate (brake controller) for controlling a brake device when second control operation is performed are provided. That is, in the technique according to Patent Literature 1, two safety control functions are provided, and substrates (devices) in which the logic units are formed, of the same number as that of the safety control functions are disposed.